marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Projects
So, I was thinking. Since MHRP was canceled, what if we used our resources here to put together digital copies of all of the books they promised but won't be making. We could write the suppliment books as fan made content. Any interest in assisting? Shoe2 (talk) 13:26, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Of course, I'm in. Next in line would have been War of Kings, right ? Nomad79 (talk) 13:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Annihilation Conquest is next i think.. quote="davethegame"What's up next for Marvel Heroic Roleplaying? We've got the Conquest supplement for Annihilation, continuing the cosmic story. Conquest picks up after the events of Annihilation, so the event actually starts with Act Four to continue your cosmic event directly after Annihilation finishes if you so choose. This also means that there's a lot of overlap in cast of characters. Some characters have changed enough that they have new datafiles, while others involved just refer to the Annihilation version (with updates listed in the book), and of course there's new characters to be included. So that said, we have the following full hero datafiles in the book: list * Adam Warlock * Bug * Captain Ko-Rel (as Nova 0001) * Captain Universe * Cosmo (Distinction: Am Beink Dog) * Deathcry * Groot * Mantis * Moondragon (with dragon transformation option) * Nova Prime * Quasar (Phyla-Vell) * Ra-Venn * Rocket Raccoon * Star-Lord (sans cybernetics) * Warlock * Wraith /list And the following characters from ANN have updates, many with new milestones to match their current situation: list * Blastaar * Drax the Destroyer * Gamora * Korath the Pursuer * Praxagora * Ronan the Accuser * Super-Skrull /list And of course, we'll have Watcher datafiles for a variety of bad guys, including (but not limited to): list * Phalanx Select squads, including Korath, Xemnu, Shatterax, Daystar and other corrupted Spaceknights, Super-Adaptoid, Gamora, Drax, Ronan, and Super-Skrull * Phalanx in multiple forms, like the Sentries, Warriors, and Overseers * The High Evolutionary * Potential allies like Tyro the Technarch, or Kree Revolutionaries * And most importantly, mighty Ultron (in three different forms.) /list There's also new power sets for turning any character into one of the Phalanx Select... including one of the heroes. So get ready to stand up to Ultron and the Phalanx by yelling "I AM GROOT!"/quote Shoe2 (talk) 17:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oh ! That' very insightful. You don't have similar statements for the next books in line by any chance ? There are a lot of characters in the book, that I'm not very familiar with. I'd love to do The High Evolutionary, Shatterax, Cosmo and one or two of the Ultrons in any case. Do you have any preferences ? I just saw that you announced the site on the MWP Forums. I really hope Cam and some guys from over there join us... Nomad79 (talk) 21:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- I'm familliar with almost all of them. The things I am the worst at are unlockables and event stuff, I can do datafiles like a boss. I'm not sure if there is a content list for the later products, but if not, that just means more creative freedom for us right? Shoe2 (talk) 02:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Once again why stick only to the MU ? (Slobo (Talk) 00:38 (G-1), May 6 ----- A little bit of personal preference mixed in with a little bit of DC already has it's own RPG that is going strong. If people want to play DCHRP more power to them, but there is already a game out there getting current DC content, whereas MHRP has been canned and needs the fan support more. Shoe2 (talk) 13:37, May 7, 2013 (UTC)